


Where I Once Dwelt [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunion Sex, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Where I Once Dwelt" by kinkobra for the Wayback Exchange 2019."The Kohaku River flows again, and when he goes to investigate, he finds Chihiro."Creators have been revealed! Permanent downloads of the podfic are now up!





	Where I Once Dwelt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where I Once Dwelt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280717) by [kinkobra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkobra/pseuds/kinkobra). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 18:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/where%20i%20once%20dwelt.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/where%20i%20once%20dwelt%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Permanent download links now available! 
> 
> So until about 2 days before our works were due, I thought I wouldn't be able to record you the dragon smut podfic you requested, and I was very disappointed because WHY WON'T THE UNIVERSE LET ME READ DRAGON PORN TO THE INTERNET??? But then the author finally responded and I was able to make it for you after all! I hope you like it and the back-up podfics I made you! Thanks to kinkobra for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
